


Hey, see me after class?

by Gamergirl1819



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning - Freeform, M/M, May add more chapters idk, Modern School AU, One-Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl1819/pseuds/Gamergirl1819
Summary: Neil asks to see Rod after class, it may be better than what he expected...





	Hey, see me after class?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I’m Klausygirl18! My username is Gamergirl18 but I go by Klausy more ^^. This is my first fic in a long time so I hope it’s not too bad...I hope you enjoy!

He blinked awake for the fifth time that lesson. Becoming re-accustomed to his surroundings, Rod sat up from his desk and sighed. He hated Maths. Terrible teachers aside, his favourite person wasn’t here.

_His crush_.

Visions of him flashed before his eyes; his soft blonde locks (Rod assumed such softness), his beautiful red eyes and his widened eyes when Rod finally confessed his love.

Wait.

He’d never get to see that because it’d never happen. Neil was smart. Mature. Sensible. He was nothing to that. Rod was ditsy. Childish. Careless.

His trance was broken by a dull feeling constantly attacking his ear. Turning, he saw one of his best friends Felicity throwing multiple scrunched balls of paper his way. Hissing through his teeth, he whispered to her.

“Felicity, what is it?” He asked with a tone that was evidently irritable.

“Open the paper, silly!” She happily whispered back. “They’re all the same but don’t let anyone else see them!”

“O...kay...” He hesitantly opened the paper and picked up all the others.

_To Rod,_

_Hey, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the classroom we frequent. No-one else will be there but it’s important. I hope to see you there today at 3PM after Maths._

_From Neil._

 Rod’d hands shook. Felicity giggled. What could it be?

Rod moved gently but swiftly moved through the corridor following dismissal. He walked quickly, his heart pounding in his ears. What could he possibly need? With him of all people? Adrenaline pushed eagerly into his bloodstream, causing panic.

After a brisk walk, his hand pressed against the familiar door, his heart pressing with a familiar hardness against his chest. Slowly, he pushed the door open to find Neil doing something he could never associate with his lovely crush. 

Pacing. Panicking. _Worrying_.

Rod wanted to reach out, to squeeze his hands- ever so slightly shaky. Restraining himself, he exhaled. “Hey, Neil?” Rod softly called out.

“Oh, uh, Rod. It’s a bit early..by your standards, anyway.” Rod sighed, brushing the remark aside. Neil realised his harshness. “I-I didn’t mean... You’re usually late out of class.”

_Good save._

“What is it, Neil? Are you hurt? Being bullied? Hated-“

“Rod...” he sighed softly. “I can look after myself.”

Of course. The ever confident Neil would never get bullied. Only _he_ could.

“Rod, honestly. It’s not concerning-“

“You looked panicked! I-I worried r-right aw-“

“I’m okay. I just need to tell you something on my mind.” Rod plonked down on the nearest chair he could find. “I’m all ears! Just pretend I’m not here if you’re embarrassed or nervous!” Nodding, Neil cleared his throat and began:

“So, there’s this guy...I, uh, like him... Ah...um, uh...he has the morest beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. They’re as bright as the sky but as clear, deep and free as an ocean. His fiery hair, as bright as his personality. I-I’m looking at him t-too.” Rod cast his eyes up, seeing Allen had walked in and fell deadly silent. He didn’t say a thing and just let realisation cloud his face. Disappointment led to sadness which later led to realisation and acceptance. Neil could never fall for someone like him. Until shocking words rang through his flamed ears.

“ _Allen! You **ruined** it_!”

Rod rose his head to find Neil giving Allen the glare of death. “Do you have to interfere? Just because I told you it was your best friend that took my interest, doesn’t mean to say you needed to be there, control freak!” Anger clouded his eyes’ beautiful red shimmer. Allen just smirked and said nothing. Swiftly, a lovely moment of truth was splattered with blood, the blood of cruel words. Before things could get out of hand, Rod gently took Neil’s hand and looked up at him innocently, tears beginning to slowly form.

“Please...don’t fight, okay? You’re both dear to me...” Rod looked up at Allen, blinking his tears away.

“Allen. Just get out please. Okay? Leave us alone.” Allen chuckled before leaving, having the decency to shut the door.

_Neil or Felicity had told him_.

“I’m sorry about that. Your face of disappointment...I don’t want to hurt you like that, you know? Bloody meddler...” Neil sighed the last part. Rod began to smile. 

“It’s okay. I just couldn’t believe it...and then I saw Allen and I just...”

“Make no mistake. If I want my lips on anyone’s, it’s yours.” Rod’s face went up in flames. From his forehead, to his ears, to the tip of his nose to his chin, blush covered every part. He smiled shyly, retreating into himself as his heart pounded at the speed of sound. Neil sat beside him, clutching his hand gently, smiling at the adorable person beside him.

For twenty minutes, Neil sat cuddling his adorable baby, ruffling his hair gently. He embraced Rod tightly, gently caressing his face and looking into those sweet blue eyes he could lose himself in. Rod looked back up into cherry red eyes, as strong and proud as ever, with a cute, soft undertone. Rod finally found out that Neil’s hair was as soft as he imagined. All he now needed to know if his lips were just the same. 


End file.
